Para Sempre Tua
by Lina-Marquez
Summary: Depois de 6 anos de separação, Kagome continua amando profundamente seu marido. Mas será que se renderia assim que ele voltasse, assumindo a paternidade de Rin e a seduzindo a cada momento? [KagSess]


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem. E essa historia é baseada na obra de Penny Jordan.

**Para Sempre Tua**

Capítulo I

**K**agome abriu a porta do velho carrinho, deu uma rápida olhada no relógio e suspirou, aliviada. Três horas. Ainda tinha tempo de pegar a pequena Rin na escolinha.

Apressada, entrou, deu partida e, enquanto ganhava as ruas familiares de Borset, ia se perguntando por que relutara tanto em voltar para aquele lugar. Lembrou-se de que, no começo, nem mesmo os insistentes pedidos da mãe haviam surtido efeito: não tinha a menor vontade de sair de Londres, onde vivera os oito meses de seu tempestuoso casamento com Sesshoumaru. Na verdade, e agora ela sabia disso, a volta para Dorset significava mais que uma simples mudança de cidade. Significava o fim das esperanças de uma reconciliação.

Uma reconciliação. Como se isso fosse possível! Mas na época Kagome não tinha mais que vinte anos e por isso dava-se o direito de ser ingénua o suficiente para acreditar que aquele casamento ainda podia ser salvo. Afinal, as sucessivas discussões eram um forte indício de que as coisas iam de mal a pior, E a frieza com que Sesshoumaru enfrentou a última explosão de Kagome deixou claro que nada mais havia a fazer. Só que ela se recusou a acreditar nisso.

Além de tudo havia Kikyou Matsumo, que trabalhava com Sesshoumaru no Globe's Foreign Ajfairs, um programa jornalístico de grande

sucesso na televisão, e com quem ele manteve um longo caso. Aliás, os dois nunca fizeram segredo de que tinham sido amantes. Kikyou não gostava nem um pouco de Kagome e chegara mesmo a acusá-la de ter-lhe roubado o namorado. Por isso, devia ter se divertido muito quando lhe contara que Sesshoumaru havia pedido ao diretor da Globe para ser enviado a El Salvador, como correspondente de guerra, apenas vinte e quatro horas depois de Kagome tê-lo acusado de se dedicar mais ao trabalho do que ao casamento. E de ter dado um doloroso ultimatum: ou ela ou a carreira. Ele escolhera a carreira.

Desesperada, Kagome arrumara umas poucas coisas numa pequena valise e, depois de deixar um bilhete sobre a cómoda, explicando o porquê de sua atitude, refugiou-se no apartamento de uma amiga, certa de que ele reconsideraria sua decisão e voltaria. Só que ele não voltou.

Foi uma espera difícil, angustiante. As horas se arrastavam, os dias custavam a passar, e a vida se transformou num pesadelo. Sem Sesshoumaru, nada tinha sentido, nada valia a pena. Mas o que esperar de um homem dedicado à profissão a ponto de abandonar a própria casa? Nada, a não ser dor e desilusão.

O que mantinha Kagome viva era um fiozinho de esperança, uma coisinha tão frágil e pequena como o ser que a inspirava, que se formava no ventre e que crescia a cada dia. Ela esperava um filho de Sesshoumaru, por isso engoliu a humilhação, o orgulho, o amor-próprio e lhe escreveu uma carta... que nunca foi respondida.

Depois disso Kagome não se permitiu mais o direito de sonhar. Todas as suas ilusões tinham sido destruídas. Sesshoumaru não queria mesmo saber dela e, o que era pior, renegara o próprio filho. Ele queria ser livre? Pois que fosse. Quanto a ela, faria o impossível para reconstruir sua vida ao lado da criança que carregava no ventre, a única recordação de sua união com o homem que tanto amara.

No entanto, seguir em frente logo se revelou uma tarefa árdua, difícil. A gravidez a envolvia num manto ao mesmo tempo de sonho e letargia, deixando-a como que anestesiada, entorpecida. E Kagome, sem forças para reagir, se entregava cada vez mais àquela sensação de irrealidade, embora soubesse que isso poderia arruiná-la. Foi então que resolveu seguir os conselhos da mãe e voltar para Dorset. Lá, estaria novamente em casa, teria um lar, um teto, carinho para criar seu filho e continuar viva.

"A verdade é que esse casamento foi um erro", pensou Kagome ao estacionar na ruazinha estreita que ficava ao lado da velha escola onde ensinava a arte da dança para as meninas da cidade. Fora isso o que Kagome mais gostara de fazer até se casar: entregar-se de corpo e alma à dança. Mas, depois de conhecer Sesshoumaru, seus interesses mudaram e ela passou a vê-lo como o centro de seu mundo, de sua vida. Quanto a ele, tudo o que queria era ter um caso. Só que a educação conservadora de Kagome não permitia relações sexuais antes do casamento. Por isso, seis meses depois do primeiro encontro, eles estavam casados.

No fundo, desde o começo ela soube que não se adaptaria ao estilo de vida de um homem como o marido. Tímida por natureza, Kagome nunca devia ter saído de Dorset. Mas saiu, e conheceu Londres, e foi trabalhar lá e então. Sesshoumaru entrou em sua vida.

Ela costumava vê-lo na televisão, mas, quando o encontrou pela primeira vez, numa festa, sentiu naqueles olhos escuros, naquele ar meio cínico, meio distante, um magnetismo irresistível. E se deixou levar por uma atração louca, que logo se transformou em paixão.

A princípio, o namoro transcorreu calmo, tranquilo: Sesshoumaru respeitava os limites de Kagome. Mas não demorou muito para que corpos e corações sentissem necessidade de satisfazer os desejos mais íntimos, mais primitivos, mais secretos. Só que ela não cedia, e não lhes restou outra alternativa senão o casamento.

- Ele se casou com você porque esse foi o único jeito de levá-la para a cama - costumava dizer Kikyou, rindo. - Sesshoumaru sempre consegue o que quer, custe o que custar. E você representava um desafio. que ele já venceu.

Kagome acreditou nessas palavras. E, em vez de tentar compreendê-lo, começou a insistir para que ele abandonasse a carreira de jornalista e arrumasse um trabalho onde os horários fossem fixos e as viagens, nulas. Essa foi a causa dos desentendimentos que acabaram levando à separação. Ela queria uma vidinha tranquila, uma casinha numa cidade pequena e sossegada, onde pudesse criar os filhos. um sonho muito distante do dia-a-dia agitado de Sesshoumaru.

Em Dorset, por exemplo, as pessoas imaginavam que ela já houvesse superado o trauma do fim do casamento e que nem sequer se lembrasse do marido. Afinal, Kagome sabia manter as aparências e escondia muito bem seus sentimentos. Chegara até a falar abertamente com Rin sobre o pai como se ele fosse algo que tivesse ficado esquecido em algum canto do passado. No entanto, a verdade era que ainda amava Sesshoumaru. Desesperadamente. Mais do que antes. Sempre o amaria.

Mas muita coisa havia mudado naqueles seis anos, pensava Kagome enquanto saía do carro e o trancava. Ela mesma havia amadurecido bastante e agora entendia que Sesshoumaru tinha, e sempre tivera, todo o direito de decidir a própria vida. Pena não ter compreendido isso a tempo. Se tivesse sido mais tolerante, talvez as coisas, hoje, fossem bem diferentes. Talvez ainda estivessem juntos...

Mas não estavam, e a triste realidade era que, ao sumir de sua vida, Sesshoumaru deixara bem claro que não a amava. Mesmo assim, Kagome nunca entrara com o pedido de divórcio, e o motivo era bastante simples: não pretendia casar-se de novo. Quanto a Sesshoumaru, que jamais fora ligado a convenções sociais, na certa já estaria vivendo com alguém. Ou saindo com as muitas e sofisticadas mulheres que sempre o rodearam.

- Mamãe. Oka-san...

A vozinha doce e impaciente trouxe Kagome de volta ao presente. Rin a esperava, e ela fitou com ternura a filha, cópia fiel do pai. Possuía os mesmos traços marcantes, a mesma personalidade decidida. E, como ele, tinha lindos cabelos pretos e perturbadores olhos escuros.

- E a tia Yoko contou uma história, hoje, cheia de príncipes, de princesas. Coitada, ela acha que eu ainda acredito nessas coisas.

Kagome olhou para a filha e suspirou. Não era nada fácil enganar a pequena Rin. Tinha uma inteligência brilhante, exatamente como o pai.

- Mamãe, você está sonhando de novo! Vovó diz que você vive com a cabeça nas nuvens!

Kagome riu. E, ao repetir o comentário para a mãe, naquela mesma noite, viu a velha e imbatível Maeko Higurashi dar uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Rin puxou a avó. Ela é como eu: encara a realidade com os pés no chão.

- Sabe, mamãe, hoje eu estava reparando como ela é parecida com Sesshoumaru.

- Não me venha de novo com essas coisas. Eu sei como terminam. Ouça, querida, Rin precisa de um pai, de alguém que a ame e lhe dê segurança. Você também precisa. Até quando vai insistir em se sustentar com essas aulas de dança? Isso não dá futuro a ninguém,

- Por favor, mamãe, já discutimos este assunto. Você sabe que não pretendo me casar outra vez. Nem admito ser sustentada por homem nenhum. Posso trabalhar e criar Rin sozinha.

Maeko olhou com ternura para a filha, cuja expressão doce, suave, escondia vontade e determinação. Sabia que ela jamais precisaria de ajuda, uma vez que a reputação da escola de dança já corria as cidades vizinhas e os pedidos de matrícula eram muitos. No entanto, a boa senhora não se conformava com o vazio afetivo em que se transformara a vida de Kagome.

- Sabe, mamãe, Kouga esteve comigo hoje. Ouvi dizer que Kagura vai vender a mansão Abbey para uma grande empresa, que pretende demoli-la e construir um prédio no lugar. Não é um absurdo?

- Duvido que o negócio dê certo. A mansão é património da cidade, e ninguém vai poder acabar com ela assim, sem mais nem menos.

- Kagura pode.

Kagome sabia o que dizia. Conhecia a arrogante e sofisticada Kagura Travers desde a época da escola e nunca se dera bem com ela. Filha de um rico industrial, herdara um fabuloso império com a morte do pai e tinha como hobby predileto gastar dinheiro. Portanto, jamais se interessaria em manter um "património da cidade". Só se importava consigo mesma.

- Kouga me pediu para falar com ela, tentar fazê-la voltar atrás, mas acho perda de tempo.

- Ora, por que ele não vai? Será que tem medo de que a bela Kagura possa seduzi-lo?

Ela riu. A mãe não perdia uma chance de ridicularizar a excessiva timidez que Kouga, um amigo de infância apaixonado por Kagome, tinha para com as mulheres.

- Sinceramente, querida, não sei como você consegue sair com ele!

- Ora, Kouga é boa pessoa, bom companheiro.

- e um excelente escudo atrás do qual minha filhinha se protege das grandes paixões, não é mesmo? Meu anjo, você tem apenas vinte e seis anos, é bonita, inteligente. Por que não dá a si mesma uma chance de ser feliz? Sei que sofreu muito por causa de Sesshoumaru, mas...

- Por favor, não quero falar nisso!

Kagome saiu da sala para que Maeko não visse as lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto. Nem a mãe, com toda sua perspicácia, percebia que ela ainda estava perdidamente apaixonada por Sesshoumaru.

"Ele deve ter achado nosso casamento um suplício", pensava Kagome, enquanto entrava na cozinha para tomar água e se recompor. "Deve ter se sacrificado para ficar ao lado de uma mocinha do interior. E quem pode culpá-lo por isso?"

No fundo, no entanto, ela sabia que havia muitas perguntas sem resposta: se todas essas hipóteses fossem verdadeiras, por que Sesshoumaru não tinha pedido a separação logo no início? Por que esperara oito meses para ver aquele relacionamento chegar ao fim? E, principalmente, por que não tomara a iniciativa de deixá-la?

Hoje Kagome reconhecia que não passava de uma criança quando se casara. Exigia todas as atenções, fazia cenas, chorava, discutia. Queria ser o centro do mundo de Sesshoumaru; não aceitava que o marido tivesse outros interesses que não fossem os dela. Enfim, o havia desrespeitado como pessoa. No íntimo compreendia que todas essas atitudes infantis se deviam a uma insegurança crónica, a um medo quase doentio de perder o homem que amava. A grande ironia era que o havia perdido justamente por isso..

Se pudesse ver Sesshoumaru de novo, dizer que o entendia, que o amava, respeitava, que jamais o esqueceria, talvez pudesse se dar a chance de ser feliz. Porque nunca haveria felicidade ao lado de outro. Nunca.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair e resolveu passar um cafezinho. A bebida estimulante a ajudaria a afastar as recordações. Mas isso não bastava: era preciso aceitar, de uma vez por todas, que Sesshoumaru pertencia ao passado e que de lá jamais sairia. Era preciso esquecê-lo. E o primeiro passo nessa direção talvez fosse o divórcio.

Kagome pensava nisso quando voltou para a sala, levando uma bandeja com um bule e duas xícaras.

- Acho que pelo menos num ponto você está certa, mamãe - disse, enquanto servia Maeko. - Tenho de reconstruir minha vida. Sabe, estive pensando em pedir a Kouga que dê entrada nos papéis, para o divórcio.

- Assim é que se fala, querida!

- E tem mais: ele está organizando uma comissão de moradores para impedir a demolição da Abbey e me convidou para secretariá-lo. Estou pensando em aceitar, Acho que é uma boa maneira de me manter ocupada, de participar mais da vida da comunidade. O que acha?

- Acho ótimo! O que houve, filhinha, um milagre? Você foi até a cozinha e voltou tão mudada. Havia alguma fada madrinha lá, que lhe devolveu a vontade de viver? - E acrescentou, com um sorriso terno: - Sabe, isso me deixa mais tranquila. Estou pensando em tirar férias, passar uns dez dias em Roma, mas não conseguiria me divertir sabendo que você ficaria sozinha, com todos os problemas que tem.

- Ora, vejam só a supermãe! Maeko Higurashi, não sou mais uma menininha. Sei me defender. Quer fazer o favor de tirar suas merecidas férias e ir para Roma? Isto é... se Keito concordar.

E deu uma piscadinha maliciosa. Keito cortejava Maeko havia muitos anos e os dois viviam saindo juntos, mas a simpática senhora fazia questão de não ir além disso. Mantinha um relacionamento descompromissado, descontraído, e não pensava em casamento. Nem de longe.

Por isso riu da insinuação da filha e respondeu, em tom brincalhão:

- Bem, aí está uma das grandes vantagens de se ficar sozinha: a gente faz o que quer e quando quer. Meu bem, esqueça o que eu venho lhe dizendo até agora, sobre se casar e dar um pai para Rin. Há momentos em que os homens só atrapalham! - E, rindo, tomou seu café.

Uma semana depois, Kagome secretariava a primeira reunião do Comité pró-Abbey. Anotava o discurso de Kouga, que enumerava os meios de impedir que a velha mansão fosse demolida, quando ouviu uma voz insinuante sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Que tal um jantar depois da reunião?

- Não, Houjo, obrigada.

E voltou sua atenção ao caderninho, onde tomava nota de tudo que ia sendo dito. Que ousadia, a de Houjo Davis! Apesar de casado, não se cansava de flertar com todas as mulheres que cruzassem seu caminho. Mas ele achava que o fato de ser uma celebridade em Dorset lhe conferia esse direito. Afinal, quem não gostaria de sair com o díretor da rádio local?

Kagome pensou, com tristeza, que a mesma coisa acontecia quando estava casada com Sesshoumaru. Todas as mulheres o cortejavam, e fora muito difícil conviver com isso.

Para evitar que as recordações voltassem a perturbá-la, ela concentrou-se no trabalho. Deu uma olhada no relógio: sete horas. Precisava apressar o fim da reunião, pois deixara Rin com a sra. Widdows, uma vez que a mãe viajara, e prometera pegá-la às oito. Deu um leve cutucão em Kouga.

- Estou terminando - avisou ele em voz baixa. - Você já conversou com Kagura?

- Ainda não. Ouça, já falei que nunca fomos amigas e que não sou a pessoa mais indicada para tratar desse assunto com ela.

- Talvez não, mas o importante é que Kagura saiba da existência deste comité. Aliás, é importante que todos o conheçam. Muita coisa nesta cidade foi destruída em nome de um "progresso" que nada mais é que devastação, sede de poder, de dinheiro. Temos de preservar nosso património, não concorda?

Sim, Kagome concordava. Já havia até elaborado uma lista de prédios e áreas verdes a serem defendidos da ganância de algumas pessoas; tinha se atirado de corpo e alma no movimento ecológico e preservacionista. Mas, naquele momento, só pensava numa coisa: precisava ir buscar Rin.

E foi o que fez, meia hora depois. A caminho da casa da sra. Widdows, passou pela Abbey e viu um carro esporte preto, último tipo, sair dali em disparada. Quem seria? Um dos amantes de Kagura? Se fosse, era preciso admitir uma coisa: a milionária sabia escolher suas companhias. Nunca se envolvia com homens que, de um jeito ou de outro, pudessem se aproveitar de sua fortuna.

Foi pensando nisso que Kagome chegou à casa da sra. Widdows. Ao entrar, ouviu a vozinha familiar de Rin:

- Veja, sra Widdows, é assim que a senhora tem de fazer. Vamos, tente de novo. Isso! - Bateu palmas, feliz, e, notando a presença da mãe, correu para abraçá-la. - Sabe, eu estava ensinando à sra. Widdows como se desenha uma casa.

- É mesmo, querida? E ela aprendeu?

- Oh, sim. É uma aluna muito esforçada.

As duas mulheres trocaram olhares divertidos. Rin era mesmo impossível!

- Sabe, mamãe, um moço telefonou logo depois que você saiu. Queria falar com vovó. Mas, como fui eu que atendi, ele ficou conversando um tempão comigo. Perguntou meu nome, o que eu fazia, quantos anos tinha. Um cara legal. Gostei.

Kagome estranhou. Rin não costumava se abrir assim com adultos, principalmente desconhecidos. Na certa o homem tinha muito jeito com crianças. Devia ser um bom pai, coisa que Sesshoumaru jamais seria.

Era loucura levar a pequena Rin até a casa de Kagura, Kagome sabia, mas não teve alternativa. Kouga insistira no assunto da conversa sobre a Abbey, e não houve como escapar. E, na falta de alguém para ficar com a menina, só restava levá-la junto.

Enquanto se arrumava e ajudava Rin a se vestir, Kagome pensava em como seria desagradável aquele encontro. Kagura nunca escondera a antipatia que sentia por ela, e chegara até a flertar abertamente com Sesshoumaru, numa das visitas que haviam feito a Dorset. Kagome jamais esqueceria o olhar cheio de cobiça da outra, como não esqueceria de como se sentira insegura, na ocasião. Tivera medo de perder o marido para a sensual e sofisticada Kagura Travers.

Rindo da própria infantilidade, ela viu a sra. March, governanta da mansão havia duas gerações, atender à porta.

- Um minutinho, por favor. vou avisar a srta. Kagura que vocês estão aqui.

Enquanto esperava, Kagome reparava na riqueza e na imponência da velha construção, que datava da época de Kouga II e, portanto, fazia parte da história da Inglaterra. Notou a decoração luxuosa mas fria, impessoal. Kagura devia ter gasto uma fortuna naqueles móveis e quadros, mas o resultado deixava muito a desejar. No fundo, a mansão era a própria imagem da dona: bela, sofisticada. e gelada,

- Bem, aqui está a nossa Beatinha! - disse Kagura, usando de propósito o apelido que pusera em Kagome nos tempos do colégio. - E já sei o que ela veio fazer em minha casa. Só me admira que Kouga, cavalheiro como é, tenha incumbido-a de uma tarefa tão ingrata.

A ironia na voz de Kagura era revoltante. Kagome teve vontade de dar-lhe as costas e ir embora, mas sabia que não podia fazer isso. O sucesso da comissão dependia muito daquele encontro. Então, engolindo a raiva e mantendo o controle, ela perguntou, com a voz mais calma do mundo:

- Kagura, é verdade que você pretende vender a Abbey? E que os compradores vão demoli-la?

- Sim, é verdade.

E, sem ao menos convidar Kagome para se sentar, acomodou-se numa confortável poltrona, fitando-a com ar de desafio.

- Mas a Abbey é património histórico, foi tombada! Isso significa que ninguém pode mexer nela!

Kagura soltou uma gargalhada. Era como se dissesse: "E daí? Quem pode me impedir de fazer o que quero?" Irritada,

Kagome quase perdeu a paciência. Só não o fez porque a voz excitada de Rin, que brincava no jardim, chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Olhando pela imensa vidraça que dava vista aos verdes gramados, ela pôde ver a filha conversando, toda animada, com um desconhecido.

Não deu importância ao fato, mas as palavras de Kagura quase a fizeram desmaiar:

- Você não conhece aquele homem, queridinha? Inacreditável! Pensei que esposas apaixonadas jamais esquecessem seus maridos!

Pálida e trémula, Kagome viu Sesshoumaru caminhar com passos lentos na direção da casa. Mal teve tempo de se recompor e já lhe ouvia a voz grave, carregada de um cinismo que ela desconhecia, dizer um lacónico:

- Como vai?

A expressão indiferente, o brilho gelado nos olhos escuros, fizeram-na estremecer. Como ele estava mudado! Nem parecia o mesmo homem que a tivera nos braços, que se apossara de seu corpo, de seu coração.. e que lhe dera uma filha!

Num esforço supremo para se manter calma, Kagome respondeu:

- Bem, obrigada. E você?

Nesse momento, Rin entrou correndo pela sala, o rostinho corado mostrando uma alegria imensa.

- Ele é meu pai! - explicou, excitada, como se estivesse vivendo um sonho há muito acalentado. - Eu o encontrei no jardim, mãezinha! Não é maravilhoso? Meu pai!

* * *

Ai, gente, eu sei.. Mais uma fic...

Mas queria dizer e me desculpar por não ter achado os capítulos prontos do AMANTE POR UM MÊS e minhas provas só acabaram agora... Essa fic é dum outro romance, bem legal, e queria variar com uma de Sesshy e Kagome. Vocês gostam dessas tanto quanto eu?

Aaah, eu também autorizei os anonimos. Gomen, gente, por não ter visto isso!  
Bejitos e reviews plz!


End file.
